Harry potter y los Angeles Oscuros
by aurora-neko
Summary: Harry va a entrar a su 7mo y ultimo año, este año va a ver muchos cambios, sobre todo en el punto de vista de harry hacia los bandos. Nuevos amigos, amores, Sirius vivo? no puede ser. Esto y mucho mas.
1. mi historia volviendo al pasadp

Capitulo 1 mi historia volviendo al pasado.

Estamos en medio de una guerra luz contra oscuridad y yo isabella black esta en el medio junto con mis grandes amigos, hermano, cuñada y novio, enrique White, lucas crevee, luna White, Ricardo Gonzales, angela pink, laured green, mi pequeño hermano polaris black y mi novio el gran Harry potter.

Yo una chica de solo 20 años peliando cualquier chica a esta edad seria alguien normal o desde antes pero mi vida nunca a sido normal, desde los 17 años ¿Por qué ?, sencillo comenzare.

Todo comenzó hace 3 años casi 4 un 25 de julio, yo en ese entonce no conocía mi identidad y mi verdadera familia, si sabia que era adoptada, que me habían dejado con solo 1 año de edad frente a una casa en Venezuela un país de america, me dejaron en la casa de la familia león, ellos me trataron bien hasta que cumpli justo los 11 años y hay me entere de todo sobre mi.

Era una noche oscura, con muchas estrella, yo había pasado todo el dia de ,mi cumpleaños numero 17 trabajando, limpiando y de paso atendiendo al estúpido perro de la señora rodriguez, ¿Por qué no le digo mama? Sencillo desde los 11 me desprecia y me trata mal. El único amigo que tenia y me comprendía era enrique un gran chico algo raro peru muy bueno. Esa noche yo ya había terminado y el me fue a buscar.

…DINGDING...

Corro emocionada y abro la puerta y hay parado estaba mi mejor amigo enrique White.

Enri- epale isa como estas?b lidta para pasar una noche espectacula?-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Isa-claro había esperado todo el dia para este momento-nos fuimos.

Llegamos a una disco y nos pusimos a bailar, derrepente me dio un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Isa-enri me duele la cabeza voy a salir a respirar aire fresco okisSs-dije.

Enri-claro isa pero no te vallas tan lejos-dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo Sali y comenze a caminar, entre unos arbustos salió un perro negro, yo lo vi asustada pero no me hizo nada me miro y se fue por un callejón oscuro, pero a la mitad se jiro.

Isa-quieres que te siga-el perro asintió como si entendiera, lo segui y me llevo hasta una puerta, entre y donde había un perro haora había un hombre, alto, pelo negro, ojos grises.

xXx-hola pequeña tanto tiempo sin verte desde que eras una bebe-y me abrazo yo me puse rigida- ups.! Si oy impulsivo soy sirius black tu verdadero padre y querida hija te haces llamar-yo confundida le respondi.

Isa-isabella rodriguez-dije yo y le dedique una sonrisa

Siri-asi que isabella ps un lindo nombre pero en vez de isabella rodriguez-dijo con un poquito de sarcasmo-eres isabella black.

Con una cara de pura confusión dije.

Isa-a ver si entendí yo soy isabella black y no rodriguez y tu eres mi verdadero padre-dije y el asintió-entonces si eres mi verdadero padre donde estuviste estos 17 año?.

El con una cara de pena dijo.

Siri-pues 13 años encerrado sin culpa y 4 años encerrado en un velo-dijo y yo sonriéndole le abraze.

Isa-creias que me iva a poner brava nada que ver estoy contentísima por saber que tengo un papa-dije-y cambiando de tema como te transformaste en perro.

Siri-pues con magia pero eso no es lo único que puedo hacer-sancando un palito y apuntando un mueble enorme-mira, winwardiu leviosa-y el mueble se elevo y se poso otra vez- y esto incendio-se quemo el mueble.

Isa-guao me enseñas-dije yo con cara de curiosidad.

Siri-claro que si hija vámonos a nuestra casa-agarrandola de la cintura y dando una vuelta en su mismo sitio.

Nota autora:

Jejeje iap se q es pok peru es algo pronto con el prximo capitulo.

2. Conociendo mi pasado y la historia de mi familia.


	2. Conociendo mi pasado

Capitulo 2. Conociendo mi pasado y la historia de mi familia.

Al terminar de dar la vuelta, sentí una presión en el pecho y todo estaba oscuro, cuando termino la presión vi que estábamos en una sala de estar donde había una chimenea muy acogedora encima había un cuadro dond aparecia una muchacha pelo negro ojos negros y blanca muy bonita, segui observando el lugar y todo era bonito hasta que mi papa (sirius) me saco de mis pensamientos.

Siri-te gusta hija, espero que si, bueno aquí vas tus mejores vacaciones-me dijo con una sonrisa-voy a llamar a tu hermana.

Isa-tengo un hermano-dije sorprendida.

Siri-si-dijo caminando hacia una escalera-tiene 11 año-dijo dirijiendose a la escalera y gratando.

Siri-¡POLARIS BLACK! BAJA DE INMEDIATO-grito a todo pulmon, entonces bajo un muchacho de cabello castaño rojizo, con unos ojos verdes con unas manchas rojas.

Pola- que papa-dijo con cara de fastidio y al verme dijo-y ella quien es?

Siri- ella es tu hermana polaris va vivir con nosotros desde hoy-dijo con una sonrisa.

Plaris viéndome me sonrio y me abrazo.

Pola-que bien que tengo una hermana-djo con una sonrisa-y como te llamas? Hermana!.

Isa-me llamo isabella ro..digo black pero me puedes decir isa-dije y le dedico una sonrisa al pequeño.

Pola-lindo nombre..!.. aa y también eres muy linda-le sonrio mas.

Isa- ehh..! gracias-dijo cohibida la chica.

Siri-bueno chicos seguro tendrán hanbre vamos a comer y mientras comemos respondo las pregunta q seguro isa tiene-dijo con una sonrisa-lizi-y casi de inmediato aparece una elfa domestica.

Lizi-digame sr. Black-dijo con una inclinación

Siri-hay por dio lizi cuantas veces te he dicho que no te inclines ante i…!1 bueno omitiendo eso la cena ya esta lista.

Lizi-si sr. Black.

Sirius con una cara de "merlin quien entiende a estos seres" se dirigió al comedor. Y se sentaron sirius a la cabeza y isa polaris a ambos lado de el

Siri-bueno antes isa antes de que comienzes a preguntar-dijo sirviendoce comida al igual que sus hijos- te voy a decir una antigua leyenda "hace mas de 1000 años antes de que merlin naciera decían que los que gorbenava a todo los seres tanto mágico como no mágico eran los angeles, habían diferentes tipos de angeles los elementales que son aqua angel del agua, air angel del aire, terra angel de la tierra y por ultimo fair angel fuego, como también estaban luni angel de la luna y solaris angel del sol, a su vez estaban luci angel de la luz y oscuro angel de la oscuridad. Pero para que estos dos últimos tuvieran en perfecto equilibrio se creo al angel luxoscu o en otras palabras luz y oscurida o loque ustedes conocen yin yang. Pero no todo era rosa en ese magnifico lugar cada angel tenia en su poder un pueblo y cada pueblo tenia su elemental. Hasta un dia que nació un ser que al crecer también creció su avaricia los angeles al ver esto decidieron hacer al legar su poder a una familia: "a los black se le dejo tanto el fuego como la luz haciendo que cada uno de sus herederos fueran un hombre y una mujer, a los potter se le dejo la oscuridad, siendo asi tener puros herederos hombre, a la familia crevee la tierra siendo esta heredada por el menor de tres, la familia pink el aire siendo esta puras mujeres, green agua la herencia seria para el menor siendo pura mujer, la familia Gonzales el sol para puros hombre y por ultimo la familia White siendo laluna para la menor de dos y el yin yang para el mayor.

Asi se le fue concevido a estas siete familia de noble corazón la responsabilida, asi haciendo su legado murieron y juraron que rencanarian, bueno hasta ahorita ya se los nombres de todos los herederos pero no se si son o no la reencanacion de estos poderosos angeles, les voy a decir sus nombre.

Para el agua, laured green

Para el aire, angela pink

Para la tierra, lucas crevee

Para el fuego, mi hijo polaris black

Para el sol, Ricardo Gonzales

Para la luna, luna White

Para el yin yang, enrique White

Para la luz, tu hija isabella black

Para la oscuridad, mi ahijado Harry potter

-entonces siendo ustedes los herederos o reecarnaciones tendrán que derrotar a la reecanacion de ese ser con tanta avaricia-culmino sirius con una cara de agonia. Pero isabella tenia otra cara no de sorpresa si no también de preocupación "podía ella salvar la mundo junto con los otros nueve heredero?"

Isa-un momento papa dijistes enrique e luna White-sirius asintió-oh no yo los conozco enrí es mi mejor amigo y su pequeña hermana es casi mi hermana menor-dijo y sirius puso una cara de sorpresa.

Siri-encerio guao bueno terminemos de comer ya que mañana comienza el entrenamiento hasta el 31 de julio que isa a ti te voy a mandar que busques a alguien especial-dijo con una sonrisa divertida-y dime que quieres saber de ti-

Isa- quiero saber ¿Quién es mi mama? ¿Por qué me abandonaste con esa familia? ¿Quién es la joven de aquella pintura?.

Siri- bueno tu madre fue Antonieta pointe una francesa alta pelo negro ojos negro es también la joven de la pintura y no te abandone te sescuestraron el 31 de octubre el mismo dia que mis mejores amigos lilyy james potter fueron asecinado-dojo con culpabilida y dolor en la voz con una lagrimas cristalinas rondándole por la mejilla-ese mismo dia fui tras el traidor de mis amigos y fuy encarcelado durante trece años después me fuge y hasta horita es que te encontré después de fingir mi muerte y tras mucho buscar.

Isa tan solo sonrio y se acerco a sirius

Isa-padre lo siento por lo de tus amigo lo siento por estos trece años de condena siendo inocente y lo siento por averte juzgado te kiero y mucho-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a su habitación junto con polaris mientras sirius fue a la sala y se puso frente a la pintura de Antonieta

Siri-mi amor si vieras la magnifica y bella hija que tenemos lastima que ayas muerto nuestra hija es muy bella saco mis ojos pero saco tu pelo negro noche pero con un mechon blanco-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-te amo y también te estraño buenas noche querida mia-dijo y le dedico una ultima mirada a su amada y se fue pensando "este meses de entrnamiento van ha hacer duro" dijo con un suspiro y se fue a su habitación a dormir.

Asi pasaron los siguientes meses aunque para ellos fueron meses en el mundo real tan solo fueron 7 dias.

Nota de autor:

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo espero que le guste deje comentarios plis..! para seguir aa tambn c aceptan ideas u/o sugerencias.


	3. el encuentro de harry e isabella

Harry sabe la verdad y isabella busca a los demás angeles.

SIRIUSSS…!- y corriendo lo abrazo isa solo sonrio a esa tierna reunión- te estrañe tanto donde estabas por que no me buscastes-con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lo siento mucho mi cachorro-dijo sirius abrazandolo y también con lagrimas en los ojos-pero tenia que permanecer en secreto no podía permitir que dumbledore supiera que estaba vivo ven sígueme que hay mucho que contar –dijo guiándolo hacia el comedor-bueno Harry primero que nada hoy en la noche todos los angeles elementales van a despertar entre ellos tu-harry tenia una cara de asombro-tu eres el angel de la oscuridad y mi hija es el angel de la luz además de mi otro hijo polaris black-por la puerta entra el muchacho de 11 años-polaris el es mi ahijado Harry potter, Harry


	4. resumen

Los angeles oscuros.

Resumen: esta historia se vasa en como Harry potter, y sus nuevos amigos isabella black, enrique White, lucas crevee, luna White, Ricardo Gonzales, angela pínk, laured green y polaris black son arratrados al lado oscuro, derrotan al dark lord pero….. En esta historia revive sirius, que los ayudara a controlar sus nuevos poderes de angeles elementales. Espero que le guste esta nueva historia.

.

auroradelima

Personajes:

Isabella black: alta de tez blanca cabello blanco con un mechón negro, ojos azul celeste casi blanco, alta de buen cuerpo y unas alas blancas y con una capa blanca esta es su forma de angel, la que comúnmente lleva es de tez mas o menos morena, alta, cabello negro con un mechon blanco, ojos grises. Su personalidad es algunas veces fría y calculadora, pero también alegre, cariñosa y muy posesiva. Ella es el angel la luz.

Enrique White: alto, cabello un poco raro mitad blanco y mitad negro, el ojo derecho es completamente blanco y el izquierdo negro, con dos estrllas en la frente una blanca y otra negra, un cuerpo bien formado, siempre anda con una capa mitad blanca y mitad negra, con unas alas grises, esa es su forma de angel, comumente anda con el cabello gris, ojos del mismo color, es alegre y chistoso, siempre hace broma y es un poquito arrogante. El es el angel del yin y el yang

Lucas crevee: hermano pequeño de los hermanos crevee, castaño ojos miel y muy curioso y travieso, al igual que los demás el es el angel de la tierra asi que en su forma de angel no cambia mucho solo se le agrega una túnica castaña una capa verde selva y unas alas castañas. El es el angel de la tierra.

Luna White: igualita a su hermano enrique tanto es su forma de angel como de su otra forma, es un poco mas seria y tiene 11 años ella es el angel de la luna asi que su túnica y capa son plateadas, al igual que sus alas.

Ricardo Gonzales: alto cabello color caramelo, ojos miel clarísimo, tiene un pequeño sol en la frente marca de nacimiento, astuto, leal, amigable, bromista pero serio de 11 años. Forma de angel cabello amarillo ojos miel claro, blanco y con una túnica amarilla, capa dorada, sus alas de un bello dorado. El es el angel del sol.

Angela pink: cabello de un rojo claro casi rosa, ojos marrones, morena y alta, muy cariñosa y timida de 11 años. Forma de angel, cabello rosado claro, ojos de igual color, blanca, su túnica es de un rosa mas fuerte y su capa de rosa palido, sus alas blanco con un brillo rosa. Ella es el angel del aire.

Laured green: alta cabello negro azulado, ojos azul marino, blanca, un ´poco caprichosa, pero cariñosa y leal al momento de ayudar a un amigo de 11 años. Forma angel, alta, cabello azul cielo, ojos de igual color y su túnica y capa de un u azul celeste, sus alas azules cielo. Ella es el angel del agua.

Polaris black: hermano de isabella, su cabello es castaño rojiso, ojos verdes con manchas rojas, muy astuto, inteligente y revoltoso de 11 años. Forma de angel, cabello rojo fuego, ojos amarillos con rojo, su túnica dorada y capa roja. El es el angel del fuego.

Harry potter: el mismo de siempre. Forma angel, cabello negro con un mechon blanco, ojos blanquecinos, túnica y capa negras, alas negras, el es angel de la oscuridad.


End file.
